lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
GLaD to See You
GLaD to See You is a playable level in LEGO Dimensions based around Portal 2. Story Mode Plot Upon arriving at Aperture Science Enrichment Center, Batman remarks the place is not a bakery, while Wyldstyle tells him that they may have traveled into the future, hence they're in a futuristic space bakery. All the sudden, GLaDOS, looking for Chell, encounters them and Gandalf, questioning their arrival. Gandalf, already bought on the idea that Aperture Science is a bakery, and not a testing center, asks GLaDOS for cake and is ready to pay for it for the group, compelling the latter to complain about why everyone would ask her for a cake. Batman, being suspicious, asks if it is true. She then answers yes, but they will get it under one pretense: they have to finish a task in the center, beginning the level. Walkthrough Citizens in Peril * Adventure Core Rule Breaker * 150,000 Studs Abilities needed to complete the Level 100% * Drill Ability * Portal Gun Ability * Laser Ability On the test chamber 05 you must use the Scale mode to shrink you and pass through the small tunnel. Once you do it you must enlarge your character and and throw the yellow Chroma platform off the room. Then you must use the locate mode to summon Homer Simpson in a wrecking ball to break the cubes. This will unlock the Chroma ability but to use it you first must destroy a turret that blocks the way to the red chroma platform, to do this redirect the laser beam using the Discouragement Redirection Cubes. Once you got the three Chroma's colors (Red, Blue and Yellow) you are able to destroy the remaining turrets. After that you will encounter Wheatley in a vent and you must use Gandalf's magic to remove the screws. Then you have to follow Wheatley to the abandoned areas of the facility. Once there you must use Batman's grapple to pull a hook point that will activate the panels allowing you to reach the next part of the area. After that you must use Gandalf's magic to remove the bricks that blocks the pass. Trivia * It is still called "Aperture Science Enrichment Center" only on PS3, PS4 and Xbox 360 in some cases. * In any Testing chamber are radios. When a character hits a radio it plays a instrumental remix of "Still alive" the credits song of the first Portal game, which quickly became very popular in the internet. * Before enter on the pipe on the abandoned areas of the facility you can see three turrets singing Turret Opera. * This is the first Story Mode level to be revealed, being showcased in E3 2015. *When using Locate in chamber 8, a coin comes out and makes a sound similar to the coin sound in Super Mario Bros. **This could be a hint towards a future franchise being Nintendo. **However, this is unlikely, as the coin in question is actually summoned from the Midway Arcade dimension. Gallery GLaDTOSEEYOU.png 18900701725 89e355e479.jpg 18895481062 7f9bf97ea4.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-04 at 9.28.36 AM.png LDlevel12.jpg Lego dimensions-18.jpg Category:Levels Category:Index Category:Portal Category:Portal Levels Category:Story Mode Levels Category:Starter Pack Category:2015